


Hipster Theft

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is brooding by a window as it rains and Stiles skips right over the comfort and goes right to mocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipster Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Torah's art](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/52237577847/drew-something-a-little-different-today) and her tag: “#omg what if hipsters find this and reblog it"

He was silent, watching the alpha from a distance. It had taken him ages to find him in the rain after everything that had happened between them. Derek panicked, took off and Stiles went crazy searching for him - full on straight into detective mode, calling everyone they knew, pleading with Scott to play police dog and sniff him down but that had been too difficult when the rain picked up.

It had taken him five hours, Stiles was soaked to the bones, and he was angry. At least he was angry. Had been. Past tense. That all changed when he saw Derek sitting in front of the large windows, legs pulled close to his chest with his arms wrapped securely around them. He was staring out at the sky, watching as the rain pelted the glass, eyes thoughtful and expression unreadable. 

All of Stiles’ anger, his rage, his uncontrollable urge to swat Derek on the nose with a rolled up newspaper evaporated. 

"Are you kidding me?" Were Stiles first words and he saw how they made Derek’s shoulders tense in surprise but the alpha did not move other than that. He didn’t turn around or acknowledge Stiles. He was probably afraid of saying something that would make matters worse.

"I find you like  _this_.” The smallest movement… Derek ducking his head, gaze averting from the sky down to the muddy and wet ground outside. Stiles stepped closer, rolling his eyes, “Jeez, what if the hipsters find you and take you away, claiming you as their own? Do you know where that would leave me? In skinny jeans because I’d have to infiltrate their cult in order to sneak you out. Do you know how bad I look in skinny jeans?”

Derek smiled. Stiles saw it, barely, faintly in the reflection on the glass - as cheesy as it was. But it was a smile nonetheless and Stiles would take that and run with it, exactly the way he ran with these wolves - reckless and with great enthusiasm. 

"I mean, I’d wear them. If it meant being the hero and saving my alpha damsel from lame glasses and underground music. Because I’d have you back. And I like having you back. Don’t know if you noticed during our little  _tiff_  but that’s what I was getting at. In the long run. After… yelling at you far longer than you deserved… because you scare me when you dismiss your life and think that you’re in this alone.” _  
_

That got Derek to turn his head away from the window and Stiles was faced with wet, hazel eyes that were verging on red but not the alpha red. Stiles own eyes had already softened and with that look… well Stiles couldn’t stay away any longer. He walked up, not breaking eye contact with Derek as he got close enough that his legs were brushing against Derek’s side. The teenager let his hands card through the alpha’s hair before kneeling down and taking Derek’s cheeks in his hands.

"You are not alone in this," Stiles spoke each word clearly, purposely. "You are not going to die."

"You don’t know-"

"No. I don’t." Stiles cut him off, holding his face in place when Derek tried to pull away. "But neither do you. Yeah you know more about this stuff than the rest of us because you were born into this, but it doesn’t make you the all seeing prophet of Beacon Hill werewolf fate. You don’t know what’s going to happen but I can sure as hell guarantee that Scott and I can help.

"I may have agreed to this ‘break’ of yours until I’m older but that’s not going to mean a damn thing if you keep trying to push me away, telling me to go back to school and enjoy being young while you risk your life without any regard to how I’ll feel when you’re gone. Do it again, and I will punch you so hard  _I’ll_ probably be the one to bruise.”

Derek chuckled a little, eyes lightening up finally.

"And then I’ll smarten the hell up and poison you with wolfsbane or something really clever. I’m good like that."

The alpha sighed, tilting his head into one of the hands cupping his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah you are.”

Stiles smiled, beamed really, at having finally gotten through and to hell with the rules Derek laid down for them. He closed the space between them, lips covering Derek’s in a soft kiss. The alpha pressed back, taking his time in enjoying something they hadn’t indulged in for months. Lips moving together, leisurely, in no rush at first but the longer Stiles sighed and the more Derek’s teeth couldn’t seem to stop nibbling on Stiles’ bottom lip, the more desperate the kiss became. The teenager opened to Derek’s tongue, deepening the kiss and sucking on the intrusion. Hands slipped from Derek’s cheeks to the back of his neck, fingers digging into his hairline and tugging him closer while Derek’s own hands slipped under the front of Stiles’ shirt, cold fingers making Stiles’ shiver deliciously and lean into him. 

They were out of breath by the time Stiles broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Derek’s, both of their ragged breath mingling with the sound of the rain.

"No more running?" Stiles asked when his lungs began functioning properly.

"No." Derek shook his head, forehead brushing Stiles’ with the movement. "I’ll stay."

A weight lifted from Stiles’ chest. ”Good,” Stiles murmured, “I don’t want to chase you again.” Which really meant,  _I don’t want to lose you…_ but they knew it didn’t need to be spoken; it was written all over their embrace in the way Stiles held Derek tighter, even though he knew Derek wasn’t going to leave him this time, because it had been so long since the last time he’d gotten to just  _hold_ him. It would be hard to predict the next time they would be able to do this but Stiles was damned if he was going to let it be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you want more art based drabbles and such


End file.
